Dormire dans les bras de ma dame
by manga-fic-love-sissi
Summary: Merlin a développer une paranoïa du sommeil ! Il ne peut presque plus dormir et la fatigue s'accumule de plus en plus. Il n'y a qu'un endroit ou il peut dormir en paix. Les eau du lac d'Avalon, dans les bras de sa dame chérie. Mais un jour Arthur le suit… Classer T par sécurité pour la grossièreté de Gauvain certainement . Pas une révélation fic! Merlin/Freya!
1. Chapter 1

Hey!

Une nouvelle histoire sur Merlin.

Je pense que se sera une petite histoire, 4 ou 5 chapitre pas plus.

J'aime beaucoup les histoires avec Freya et Merlin en toile de fond et celle ou Arthur est un idiot aveugle qui ne s'en compte de rien alors que Merlin a des soucis...Donc j'ai décider d'en faire une...

Je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça va donner, c'est juste une idée bizarre de mon cerveau de fan...

Merlin et Cie ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon notre petit magicien n'aurait pas perdu son âme-sœur...Dommage...

Désoler pour les fautes, je sais qu'il y en a encore, même si je fait plein de relecture...

Bonne lecture!

. . .

Chapitre 1:

Histoire.

Merlin se laissa tomber sur la chaise avec lassitude. Cela faisait encore une autre nuit ou il dormait sans vraiment dormir.

Depuis quelques mois il ne dormait pas bien, voir pas du tout, et les quelques fois ou il dormait, ce n'était pas un sommeille réparateur. Son corps dormait mais ne recevait aucune force. Au contraire il continuait de s'épuiser.

Son esprit était sans cesse en trin de courir ,de s'inquiéter. Son esprit était paranoïaque. Il ne le léssait pas dormir tranquillement , car il se savait pas en sécurité. Il ne voulait pas se relâcher, au cas ou il arriverait quelque chose a Arthur, ou bien a lui-même pendant son sommeil. Merlin avait tellement de mauvaises expériences comme se réveiller avec une personne voulant le tuer sur lui, qu'il en était devenu paranoïaque. Il avait presque autant de tueurs après lui que le roi lui-même. Morgane aidait beaucoup…Mais certain n'était pas d'elle.

Merlin était épuiser, cela faisait bien des semaines qu'il n'avais pas dormit correctement. Et avec le travail ça n'aidait pas. Arthur le faisait s'épuiser a courir dans tout les sens. Et puis la prudence qu'il devait donner a tout moment jouait des tours a ses réserves d'énergie. Merlin ne dormait plus ...

Le sorcier soupira en prenant un pot d'onguent devant lui, âpres avoir regarder son reflet devant le miroir qui traînait la. Il avait une mine épouvantable : sa peau était blanchâtre d'une façon maladive. Ses yeux étaient fatiguer, leurs lueurs était moins visible que d'habitude. Mais le plus inquiétant c'était les grandes cernes noirs qui trônait sous ses yeux.

« Je vais devoir en racheter chez le marchant» marmonna le magicien. Le pot était très vide, prouvant d'un usage fréquent et abondant. Mais merlin pu comme même en prendre et il l'étalât sous ses yeux. La pommade cacha immédiatement ses grandes cernes noirs. Avec un peu plus de travail, Merlin cacha également sa peau blafarde. Puis âpres un instant il regarda son miroir. Oui il était de retour a la normale. Il ne manquait plus que les étincelles des yeux et le sourire. Merlin se força et donna un magnifique sourire a son reflet. Ses yeux pétillèrent comme a son accoutumer. Le merlin souriant et radieux était la ! Mais merlin perdit son sourire pour les garder pour plus tard, inutile de gaspiller de la précieuse énergie a sourire au mur.

« C'est comme même bien pratique, ce truc » fit merlin en regardant le pot dans ses mains

« Merlin » fit une voix et Merlin soupira, posa le pot avec résignation.

« J'arrive Gaius » fit le magicien avant de descendre les quelques marches qui séparait sa chambre et l'atelier de son mentor.

Le médecin lui fit un sourire de bienvenue, mais bien vite il fixa son élève.

« Alors ? » demanda Merlin en tournant légèrement la tête.

Gaius soupira, résigner et triste

« C'est parfait on ne voit rien… » fit le médecin tristement. Merlin fit un sourire en s'asseyant.

« Depuis le temps je sais bien l'appliquer » fit le sorcier. Gaius soupira a nouveau

« Tu devrais lui dire, Merlin » fit le médecin, l'air faussement fâcher, mais surtout inquiet.

« A quoi bon cela ne ferait que l'inquieter, et puis même je ne suis pas sur qu'il comprendrait quoi que se soit. Voir même qu'il en rirait. ''Pourquoi tu est aussi fatiguer, tu ne fait rien de tes journées, tu les passe a la taverne ! Tu n'as pas a être aussi fatiguer'' » fit Merlin en imitant la voix de son maître. Gaius fit un sourire a la copie honteusement fausse du roi.

« Merlin, il est vrais qu' Arthur est un peu…aveugle et ….Enfin tu vois, mais il est le roi et il mérite de savoir. Il s'inquiéterait pour toi… » fit Gaius. Merlin soupira.

« Pas qu'un peu aveugle, malheureusement ! Non, croit moi Gaius il vaut mieux que je ne lui disse rien. Il ne comprendrait pas, mieux vaut garder cela entre nous Gaius. Je te le demande encore mais, ne lui dit rien de mon état d'accort. ? » demanda Merlin avec les yeux fixer dans ceux du médecin . Celui-ci soupira.

« Bien merlin. Tu peut compter sur mon silence professionnelle. Mais Merlin n'oublie pas que je suis aussi assujettit a la loyauté de mon roi. Mon devoir envers mes patients, ne doit pas entraver mes devoirs de conseiller… Ne l'oublie pas ? Si j'hestime que ça va trop loin je ferait quelque chose » fit Gaius doucement Merlin hocha la tête.

« Merci Gaius ça ira je te le promet. Merci » fit Merlin. Gaius soupira

« Ca ne change rien au fait que je trouve cela absurde de travailler dans ces condition, tu menace de t'écrouler a chaque seconde. Tu devrait au moins essayer de ne pas te fatiguer, je ne sais pas : demande a George, je suis sur qu'il serait ravie de t'aider. » proposa Gaius.

« Je verrait bien. Gaius pour l'instant je dois y aller. Bonne journée » fit Merlin en se préparant a sortir. Gaius soupira en regardant son pupille.

Oui le physique était impeccable. Et le sourire était en place. Mais Gaius savait que les mals physiques se ferait ressentir un jour ou l'autre, ca avait bien faillit de nombreuse fois. Tôt ou tard ses muscle ne voudrons plus lui obéir, trop épuiser pour avancer.

Il fallait juste que Merlin tienne juste le temps qu'il aille au lac. Merlin avait trouver une solution lors de sa première crise. Tellement épuiser qu'il avait errer dans la foret, sachant qu'il se reposait déjà mieux la bas, mais la fatigue avait raison de lui et il s'était effondrer en plaine foret. Dans le désespoir de la situation il avait entendu Freya l'appeler. Lui disant de venir a elle. Merlin dans ses dernières forces avait traîner sa carcasse jusque au lac , et la sa dame du lac lavait acceuilit dans ses bras, lui promettant protection. L'esprit de Merlin c'était enfin trouver en paix et en sécurité, Il avait dormit a poing fermer pendent des jours. La fatiguer entièrement retrouver, il était retourner servir le roi, qui lui cria dessus a cause d'une de ses disparitions mystère…

Merlin avait trouver une solution. Lorsque il sentait qu'il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil, il allai a Avalon et dormait dans les bras de sa belle.

Mais réçament ce qui était tout les quelques mois, devenait toute les quelques semaines, il s' épuisait plus facilement, plus rapidement. Même sa magie commençait a ne plus pouvoir l'aider a tenir. Bien sur sa magie l'aidait : jamais un être vivant ne pourrait tenir autan de temps sans dormir. Merlin était loin d'être le plus banale des homme. Mais même sa grande magie arrivait a épuisement. .

Il ne restait plus qu'une solution : annihiler se qui troublait sans cesse le sommeil de Merlin. Gaius avait bien essayer, avec tout ses remèdes mais c'était plus mental que physique . il avait pu aider son corps a se reposer un peu, mais ca ne suffisait pas. Même si les nuits se faisait d'un sommeil plus lourd grâce a ses potions et ses onguents. Merlin avait essayer de s'aider par la magie. Mais ca restait sans effet.

Le médecin soupira encore une fois. Il n'aimait pas voir souffrir son cher fils adoptif mais il ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'est prier et attendre que Merlin aille se reposer a Avalon. Mais Merlin était plus tôt du genre têtu, et disait qu'il était encore trop tôt. Gaius ne lui donnait pas longtemps pour s'effondrer dans des couloirs du château, et la il aurait des ennui, lui qui voulait que le roi ne soit pas au courant, c'était le mailleur moyen de lui faire savoir.

Gaius soupira encore une fois. Merlin était un très bon acteur. Comment arrivait-il a sourire comme si de rien n'était dans cet états ? personne ne voyait rien: pas Arthur, pas Geunievre, pas Gauvain, pas Perceval, pas Léon, pas Elyan, pas les autres serviteurs ,pas les autres nobles, pas les autres habitants.

Certes pour ceux qui ne connessait pas Merlin c'était normale, mais pour tout les proche ça l'était moins. Était-ce Merlin qui étai trop douer, ou eux qui était trop aveugle, bien sur Merlin se servait d'artifice depuis longtemps pour cacher ses signe physique. Mais ses sourires : ce n'était pas une pommade, ni même un sortilège…

Le médecin laissa ses question de coter pour se concentrer et faire sa round habituelle dans la ville basse.

De son coté Merlin tentait de se réveiller ou plutôt de ne pas s'endormir. La cuisinière était en trin d'empiler des plateaux sur ses mains faiblarde. Ce n'est que au bout d'un temps que Merlin réalisa qu'elle lui parlait.

« … Et tache de ne rien renverser cette fois ! …Merlin tu m'entant ! C'est plateau doivent arriver entier aux chambres royale ! » fit la cuisinière. Merlin, réalisant ce qui se passait hocha la tête furieusement. Mary, reine des cuisines, était toujours aussi effrayante. La femme le regarda d'un œil soupçonneux, avant de se fâcher.

«Et mange un peu plus tu veux ! Une pichenette te ferrait tomber ! Ce n'est pas avec des bras aussi faiblard que tu va pouvoir porter encore longtemps nos plateaux » fit rageusement la femme alors qu'elle bourra les poches de merlin avec du pain. Merlin ne pu même pas se défendre alors que Mary en mettait encore jusque a craquer ses coutures. Merlin pu simplement se dire que cette femme était plus voyante qu'il n'y parait. Même Arthur ne voyait rien avec ses vêtements amples. Mais oui il, était maigre. Enfin encore plus que d'habitude. Il mangeait pour-temps mais son corps semblait trop stresser pour garder les vitamines. Un autre effet de sa paranoïa. Le serviteur lui fit un sourire de remerciement.

« Merci Mary » fit Merlin timidement avec un sourire , la femme le regarda un temps avant de reprendre la face.

« Bon sang, vas y ! ça va être froid ! » fit le femme et Merlin parti précipitamment !

La femme était toujours effrayante. Même si Merlin n'aurait jamais pu se douter qu'elle pouvait avoir un coter gentils et attentionnée.

La femme soupira en mettant ses mains sur les hanches fâcher,mais douce. Ses comis et sous chefs, la regardèrent en silence un temps, toute les cuisines arrêter. Puis Mary se rendis compte des regards et agita sa louche !

« Au travail, tas de fainéants, le premier qui traîne finira dans la soupe ! » menaça la cuisinière. Tout le monde reprit précipitamment leurs activitées. La femme soupira, reprenant son mini royaume en main.

Merlin soupira. Le temps que Mary convaincre ses comis qu'elle n'était pas douce et compatissante, lui avait eu le temps de réveiller le couple royale, et de leur servir leur petit déjeuner. Arthur n'avait plus eu le loisir de l'engueuler pour ses retards matinaux depuis quelque temps, puisque Merlin ne dormait pas, il n'avait donc pas a se réveiller. Si au début le roi avait été surprit, au bout d'un temps cela ne l'avait plus choquer et donc il ne fit pas de commentaire. Pour l'heure, Arthur était en trin de lui parler mais il n'écoutait pas vraiment, trop absorber.

« Merlin…Merlin tu m'écoute ! » fit le roi au bout d'un temps. Merlin sursauta.

« Oui, oui, bien sur. » fit le serviteur avec un sourie radieux. Arthur fronça les sourcils.

« Bien dans se cas la tu va pouvoir m'énumérer toutes les corvées que je viens de te donner ? » fit Arthur. Merlin voulut parler mais rien ne vient…

« Heu… » fit Merlin embarrasser. Arthur soupira.

« C'est bien se que je pensait. Je disait donc : ma chambre, bien sur, l'armure et naturellement mes lessives. Mais en plus de tes taches quotidienne tu aidera a l'armurerie, et les écuries. » fit Arthur, Merlin soupira intérieurement, ce n'était pas le moment de se geler les mains a frotter du métal froid. Mais il ne dit rien et ne laissa rien traverser son masque d'idiot joyeux. Arthur le regarda et rajoutât.

« Ha tien, pour ne pas m'écouter quand je parle, tu ferra aussi l'entraînement des chevaliers avec moi ce matin » fit le roi. Merlin se plaina intérieurement..

« Tout mais pas ça, sil vous plais ! » se dit-il, il n'était pas en état de se battre, ou plutôt d'empocher les coups, et encore moins de tenir une épée… Mais bien sur il ne dit rien. Il se contenta d' hocher la tête.

Guenièvre soupira aillant suivit la discussions mais n'intervenant pas. La reine se rappela de dire a son époux qu'elle aussi avait été servante,et qu'elle savait ce que ça voulait dire de faire tout cela. Arthur lui donnait trop de travail, même pour lui.

Mais la reine ne dit rien pour l'instant. Son habilleuse arriva pour lui passer ses vêtements. Tendis que Merlin était déjà en trin d'habiller son maître avec sa lourde armure. Bientôt le couple fut près, mais pas pour les mèmes raisons, Guenièvre a faire sa ronde dans le palais, et Arthur a s'entraîner.

« Aller Merlin, on y va les autres vont nous attendre. » fit le roi et Merlin courra a sa suite.

« Oui sire » fit Merlin trimbalant l'épée de son maître.

« Ha ! il n'y a rien de mieux que de s'entraîner après un bon petit déjeuner. » fit le roi, Merlin hocha la tête, vaguement.

« Ah oui bien sur ! C'est sur que de se prendre des coup des le réveille, y a rien de mieux… » ironisa Merlin. Arthur le regarda avec un drôle de regard avant de dire .

« Tu es d'une humeur massacrante,toi aujourd'hui « fit le roi , mais c'était une constatation, le roi ne cherchant pas a savoir pourquoi . Peut être sinon aurait-il découvert que c'était a cause d'un sommeil épouvantable ? Et peut être ne l'aurait -il pas forcer a aller sur le camps d'entraînement.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas et Merlin soupira de désespoir, prenant les armes lourde de son maître au passage. Bien vite il furent sur le terrain et les autres chevaliers saluèrent leur roi, Merlin eu également le droit a quelques accolades joyeuses.

Merlin leur donna un sourire tendis que Arthur se préparait.

« Allez Merlin, en place. Aujourd'hui on travail les parades et les…Merlin ! tu m'écoute » fit Arthur en fronçant les sourcils. Merlin était en trin de passer le haut de l'armure qu'il portait tournant le dos a Arthur. Mais il était concentrer sur les attaches qui glissaient de ses doigts. Il n'avait pourtant pas eu de mal avec celle d'Arthur tout a l'heure ? Mais la : ces fichus petits bouts de cuir refusait totalement de coopérer.

« Merlin ! » fit Arthur, les chevaliers regardèrent le serviteur sursauter.

« Ha désoler Arthur…Je n'arrivai pas a mettre mes lanières, tu disait? » fit Merlin innocemment. Le roi fronça les sourcils, ainsi que ses hommes. Merlin était certainement l'homme qui mettait le plus de lanières par jour dans les royaume, et il ne savait pas maître les siennes. ..Non il y avait autre chose. D'ailleurs ils avait bien vu Merlin mettre les siennes bien des fois auparavant. Les chevaliers froncèrent les sourcils avant que Gauvain s'approche de lui et l'aide.

« Tien mon gars, t'es pas réveiller ce matin ? » demanda le chevalier en mettant les lanières en place. Merlin le remercia avec un sourire

« Bon aller maintenant que Merlin est enfin près, en position ! Léon tu commence » fit le roi, les chevaliers soupirèrent avant de se mettre en position. Merlin soupira lui aussi, mais pas pour les même raison. Le bouclier lui semblait anormalement lourd. Son bras protestait silencieusement contre se poid mort qu'il était obliger de soulever.

« Près ?...Allez ! » fit le roi et Léon ne perdis pas de temps et balença son épée avec un geste vif. Merlin ne pu que voir l'épée arriver au ralentit. Ses yeux voyait le coup arriver, son cerveau dictait d'urgence d'esquiver, mais ni ses pied ni même son bras avec le bouclier bougèrent. Il ne bougeait pas d'un poile, et dieux merci Léon qui remarqua qu'il y avait un problème, amoindri le coup. Les autres chevaliers froncèrent aussi les sourcils voyant que Merlin allait se pendre un coup directe ! Arthur eu un saut de cœur, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, et s' inquiéta… Mais avant que personne est pu faire quoi que soit l'épée s' abatis et Merlin tomba, sans plus de résistance comme une chiffe mole. Dieux merci il avait eu le temps de bouger un peu le bouclier, il n'avait donc pas eu de blessure, mais le coup avait été provoquer avec une tel force qu'il tomba en arrière avec violence.

Le silence passa, chacun essayait de comprendre ce qu'il c'était passer, avant que Léon accoure près de Merlin, tout comme les autres.

« Merlin ! » fit le chevalier alors qu'il s'agenouilla.

« Que c'est 'il passer » demanda Arthur a son tour. Le chevalier secoua la tête alors qu'il essayait de réveiller Merlin, qui était complètement sonner.

« Je ne sais pas sire, je n'ai pas fait un coup aussi puissant que cela, et celui la il l'esquive très bien d'habitude » fit Léon, en effet les autre chevaliers avaient constater que même Merlin pouvait esquiver cela, peut importe son niveau pitoyable. Le roi regarda son ami qui bougeai un peu.

« Merlin, tu m'entant ? » demanda le roi , Merlin ouvrit péniblement les yeux alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de les laisser fermer. Les autres furent soulager et aidèrent Merlin a s'asseoir doucement.

Merlin toujours au sol, regarda son entourage, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer.

« Ca va ? » demanda Léon inquiet, Merlin hocha la tête.

«Oui ne t' inquiète pas, j'ai rien, désoler j'étais un peu distrait » fit le serviteur , Arthur craqua, sous l'inquiétude

« Un peu distrait ! Tu est carrément rester pétrifier sur place, oui ! Tu n'as pas vu que Léon a attaquer !? Léon aurait pu te tuer !» fit le roi, Merlin lui donna un sourire d'excuse

« Si, mais mes bras et mes jambes ont refuser de bouger, désoler si je t'ai inquiéter Léon… » fit Merlin doucement le chevalier hocha la tête

« Ce n'est rien, l'important est que je ne t'ai pas blesser » fit le capitaine des garde. Merlin hocha la tête avant de chercher a se relever. Perceval l'aida immédiatement.

« Peut être devrait tu allez chez Gaius pour voir si tu n'as pas de séquelle» proposa le géant, Merlin secoua la tête.

« ça ne sert a rien, il est en trin de faire sa round a l'heure qu'il est… Et puis ce n'est pas si grave, je vais bien» fit le serviteur

« Merlin tu ne trompe personne, aucun être vivant peu aller bien après un coup pareil » fit Elyan.

« ça va je t'assure je suis juste un peu étourdi » fit Merlin.

« Juste un peu étourdi, la prochaine fois ça pourrait être pire, dit moi Merlin je ne savait pas que tu était aussi inutile. Enfin si ,mais la ça atteins des stade très élever ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi si tu n'est même plus capable de lever tes bras quand il faut ! » fit le roi. Merlin eu ses intestins qui se tordait sous l'insulte. C'était tellement injuste, mais que pouvait-il y faire…

« Arthur » fit Gauvain en défendant son ami, trouvant que le roi allait trop loin. Le roi soupira pour se calmer voyant qu'il s'emportait… Merlin resta silencieux alors que son cœur saignait. C'était lui ou la condition actuelle rendait les insultes beaucoup plus dur a assimiler,

« Aller va sur le banc, j'espère que la au moins tu saura me passer mes arme comme il faut ! » fit Arthur et Merlin baissa le regard avant de s'éloigner doucement et de retirer son armure. Merlin la posa a coter du banc et s'assaya en soupirant. Enfin assit ! Ses jambes n'auraient pas pu en supporter plus.

« Arthur, tu ne pense pas que tu a été trop dur ? Ce n'était pas de ça faute… » tenta Léon, mais le rois l'ignora.

« Aller en position, assez perdu de temps » fit-il avant de se mètre en garde. Ses chevaliers firent de même en soupirant, sachant très bien que leur roi ne reconnecterait pas son erreur même si son royaume venait a s'effondrer. Merlin soupira encore une fois, ses yeux était lourd, sa tête tournait, aucun de ses muscles ne souhaitaient bouger d'un millimètre…

Mais ne rien faire avait un grand risque de le faire s'endormir, alors il prit un chiffon et une arme d'Arthur avant de la polir doucement. Le geste répéter et doux l'apaisait un tant sois peu, tout en faisant en sorte que ses muscles ne travailent pas trop… Il entendait au fond de son esprit les cliquetis incessant des épées qui s'entrechoquaient. Il entendait les rires des chevaliers pour une quelque conque blague, et il entendait Arthur crier des chose a ses hommes mais il n'y prêtait pas attention.

Au bout d'un temps, il n'eus plus d'arme a polir alors il se retrouva a rien faire… Merlin avait les yeux vide, mais faisait tout de même attention a les remplire d'étincelles lorsque quelqu'un passait a coter de lui. Ou bien lorsque Arthur lui demandait de lui apporter une autre arme.

Ses sourires revenait aussi naturellement des que quelqu'un le regardait, mais des qu'il était a nouveau seul, il le perdait immédiatement, ne voulant pas s'épuiser plus que nécessaire.

Merlin soupira en atteignant un morceau de pain que la cuisinière lui avait donner, et se mit a le manger doucement…

Ce n'est que une bonne demi heure plus tard que Arthur mit fin a l'entraînement. Merlin se redressa aussi tôt et accueillit son roi comme a l'accoutumer.

« Bon travail Arthur » fit le serviteur. Arthur soupira en donnant son épée a merlin. Le roi ne répondit pas, pas comme si il le faisait d'habitude. Mais le roi semblait soucieux au fond.

« Comment , va ta tête ? » demanda le roi. Merlin fit un sourire

« Très bien, ce n'etait rien.. » fit le serviteur. Le roi hocha la tête, suspicieux, mais finit par sourire

« Bien dans ce cas tu n'auras aucun mal a t'occuper de l'armurerie » fit le roi avant de partir pour le château. Merlin soupira, n'ayant même pas le temps de répondre… Pas comme si il le pouvait de toute façon…

« Merlin, mon pote, ça va ? » demanda Gauvain en passant a coter de lui. Les autres chevaliers s'arrêtèrent aussi.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas » fit Merlin les autres ne fur pas vraiment convaincu et Merlin fit un sourire.

« Ce n'est rien vraiment je ne sens plus rien » fit-il a nouveau. Elyan soupira

« Bien, tant mieux… » fit il mais le géant fit

« Ne te force pas, Merlin tu peu encore avoir des vertiges après une chute pareil » fit Perceval. Merlin hocha la tête.

« ça va, je t'assure je me suis reposer assez » fit Merlin.

« Encore désoler, Merlin » fit Léon et Merlin lui fit un sourire

« ça va Léon, je t'assure, tu ne ma pas toucher, et même si c'était le cas, j'ai eu pire que ça croit moi c'est pas ça qui va m'achever » fit le serviteur. Les chevaliers semblai s'être laisser convaincre.

« Bon ben puisque tu va mieux tu nous accompagnera se soir, il y a une nouvelle serveuse a la… » commença Gauvain. Merlin refusa immédiatement

« Ha non désoler pas se soir…Je .. J'ai des chose a faire et… Désoler Gauvain une autre fois » fit Merlin Gauvain fut déçu mais ne dit rien d'autre. Merlin quand a lui ne se voyait pas du tout pouvoir supporter une soirer a la taverne dans son état… Les chevaliers finirent par le saluer avant d'aller vaguer a leur occupation. Merlin fit de même.

C'est comme ca qu'il finit dans l'armurerie a frotter du métal. Mais il était bien plus lent que d'habitude et moins efficace. Sans s'en rendre compte le temps passa et midi était proche. Mais merlin était fatiguer, il n'avait pas envie de se joindre a la populace bruyante qu'il pouvait entendre au dehors. Il était très bien ici, au moins il n'avait pas a faire semblant…

Merlin en avait totalement oublier le repas de son maître qu'il devra apporter dans quelque temps…

Merlin fut sortit de ses pensées par la porte qui s'ouvrit. Merlin se redressa et donna un semblant du merlin habituel au visiteur…

« Oh, George… C'est toi, cela fait longtemps » fit Merlin en voyant le serviteur. Il portait une armure d'un quelque conque noble…

« Merlin » fit le nouveau venu pour le saluer « Que fait tu la ? Tu ne devrais pas être en trin de livrer le repas du roi a cette heure ? » demanda George au bout d'un temps. Merlin s'étonna

« Hein ? Pourquoi, il est quel heure ? » demanda Merlin soudainement en regardant autour de lui, George soupira en regardant son confrère.

« Il est presque midi… » fit simplement George, Merlin se leva immédiatement.

« Ho non, j'ai complètement laisser passer l'heure… » fit le magicien en se lamentant. George regarda les pièces de l'armure de Merlin qui brillait presque intégralement.

« Tu est la dessus de puis se matin ? » demanda George, Merlin hocha la tête en cherchant une solution.

« Oui j'ai laissez passer le temps… » fit Merlin en panique, George ne dit rien, bien conscient que ce n'était pas une question d'inattention a ce train la : enfin il ne faut pas si longtemps pour polir une armure il était bien placer pour le savoir, et surtout si elle n'était pas finit…

« Faut que j'aille donner le repas du roi, mais j'ai pas finit… » fit Merlin en réfléchissant, il savait que si il laissait le produit dessus sans le frotter ça allait rouiller. Et George qui avait vu cela en était bien conscient. Mais Merlin au bout d'un temps eu la solution

« George, tu peut me rendre un service, s'il te plaît ? ça urge vraiment la ! Je te serait très reconnaissant » fit Merlin en regardant son confrère. Celui-ci,après son étonnement, hocha la tête, toujours prés a servir le roi

«Hum oui, bien sur » fit le serviteur. Merlin lui donna un sourire reconnaissant en le prenant par les épaule.

« Merci ! Tu peu lui donner son repas pour ce midi, a cette heure il est dans la salle du conseil. » Fit Merlin George hocha la tête

« Oui je sais ou il est ne n'inquiète pas, je lui donnerait… » fit George, Merlin ne dit rien sur le faite que George connaisse l' empois du temps du roi autant que lui, se contentant de sourire, soulager.

« Je doit finir ça dabort » fit Merlin en montrant l'armure

« Bien… » fit simplement le serviteur en s'apprêtant a partir.

« Merci George je n'oublierait pas… » fit Merlin soulager, l'autre hocha la tête. Il partit mais avant de passer la porte il regarda Merlin avant d'hésiter

« Au fait…Les mouvements longiligne son moins fatiguant que les circulaires pour se genre de pièce… » fit George avant de sortir Merlin s'étonna en restant en silence… George ne cesserait de l'étonner…

De son coter le serviteur parfait n'avait eu aucun mal a se procurer le repas du roi et a aller le lui donner.

Alors qu'il entra, Arthur persuader que c'était son serviteur, parla sans relever les yeux de ses papiers.

« Ha Merlin ! Je t'attendait, tu …. George ? Qu'est ce qui t'amène. » demanda le roi en fronçant les sourcils tendis que il voyait le serviteur qui portai clairement un plateau de nourriture.

« Sire, Merlin ma envoyer vous donner votre repas ce midi » répondit le serviteur en posant son plateau après une courbette respectueuse. Arthur fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ne l'as t'il pas fait lui-même ? » demanda le roi, troubler. George, tout en s'afferant a débarrasser les papiers de la table, répondis :

« Il était en trin de polir votre armure sire, et étant arriver a la phase critique il ne pouvait arrêter sous risque d'endommager le métal sire. Et il m'a simplement demander de lui rendre se service, sire… » fit George, Arthur s'étonna encore plus.

« Il s'occupe de mon armure depuis ce matin ? » demanda le roi, n'en revenant pas . George osa les épaule

« Il s'emblerait sire. Bien que je n'en sache pas plus, il ne ma rien dit » fit George en posant le plateau du roi.

« Je vois…Merci George » fit simplement Arthur. George s'inclina avant de remplir le verre du roi et de se mètre de coter pour attendre tout désir venant de la part du souverain.

Arthur quand a lui avait la tête plaine de questions, et s'efforçait de ne pas prêter attention a la présence très professionnel de George a ses coter. Mais ça le troublait. Il y avait la de quoi se questionner.

Qu'avait son serviteur ?

. . .

Et voila, la suite au prochain chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plus...

Bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!

Voila le deuxième chapitre! Désolé de l'attente

Merci pour tout les commentaires et les favoris et les alertes. Cela me fait très plaisir.

Merlin ne m'appartiens pas, ni aucun des personnages...

Désoler pour les fautes. Je sais qu'il en reste même si je vérifie mais je fait au mieux que je peu.

Bonne lecture!

. . .

Merlin marchait dans le château , il était distrait et château-branlant. Dieux merci il était dans un couloir désert, ça lui avait permit de laisser tomber son sourire qui l'épuisait. Il l'épuisait bien plus que d'habitude. Merlin fronça les sourcils en s' appuyant contre un poteau qui traînait là, sa vision se troublait et des vertiges le prenait… Son état était bien plus pire que ce qu'il avait penser au préalable. Les corvées dans l'armurerie l'avait épuiser, le métal froid avait glacer ses mains, les heures a frotter avait tirer la moindre parcelle d'énergie qui lui restait.

A se train la…

Mais à peine eu t'il penser cela qu'il se sentit glisser, ses jambes n'avait plus aucune force, et elles le laissèrent tomber, craquant enfin après tant de maltraitance.

Merlin ne pu rien faire si ce n'est se prendre le sol ridiculement dure à plusieurs endroits bien douloureux comme le bassin, une épaule et enfin la tête.

Le démoniste eu les yeux qui se fermèrent du choc et de la fatigue puis la noirceur le prit.

Merlin resta immobile dans le couloir désert, inconscient.

Personne ne passa, et personne ne le trouva…

Gaius soupira de son côté. Il se trouvait en plein conseil avec le roi, qui était relativement de mauvaise humeur. Ce n'était un secret pour personne dans la pièce. Et chacun essayait de ne pas irriter leur souverain plus que nécessaire. La raison leur était aussi bien connu : le serviteur de leur roi ne s'était pas présenté pour le préparer au conseil de cette après midi et cela avait agacer Arthur au point ou son inquiétude précédente avait été remplacer par l'agacement, oubliant totalement qu'il se posait précédemment des questions sur le bien être de son domestique. Mais personne n'avait vu le démoniste de l'après midi, Arthur avait pour temps demander à tout le monde si il avait vu son crétin de serviteur inutile, pour reprendre ses mots exacte. Mais personne n'avait de nouvelle.

Gaius lui avait été inquiet en comprenant que merlin n'avait pas été vu depuis un temps assez long.

Gaius appréhendait le pire, mais il ne dit rien au roi, voulant d'abord vérifier par lui-même si c'était critique. Mais pour se faire il du attendre la fin du conseil.

« Gaius, mon vieil ami, vous allez bien ? » lui demanda son voisin de table et ami, Geoffrey de Monmouth, en se penchant sur lui. Gaius lui donna un sourire

« Oui, juste un patient qui m' inquiète un peu, j'irai le voir après le conseil » répondit Gaius, ce qui n'était pas un mensonge, Merlin était son patient. Le bibliothécaire hocha la tête avant de se concentrer sur le roi et la reine qui trônait au bout de la table entourer de leurs fidèles chevaliers.

Gaius ne pu que attendre mais il fut vite récompenser et Arthur congédia tout le monde. Gaius se leva avec une rapidité qu'il ne se connessait plus et s'apprêta a partir, mais Arthur l'appela.

« Gaius ! » fit le roi, le médecin se retourna et regarda le roi en essayant de ne pas parètre impoli et pressé

« Sire ? » demanda le médecin. Arthur vu qu'il était pressé alors il fut direct

« Si tu voit ce crétin de merlin, envoi le moi ! » fit Arthur et Gaius hocha la tête avant de se détourner, pressé et impatient. Arthur regarda son médecin avec curiosité avant de levez les épaules ne comprenant pas son empressement. Guenièvre lui donna aussi un regard signifiant qu'elle ne savait pas…

Gaius força son squelette vieux et douloureux à marcher au plus vite qu'il pouvait, tout en maudissant merlin.

« Je te jure, si je te trouve, merlin, ça a intérêt à valoir la peine que je bouge mes vieux os pour toi. Dieux, je vais le coincer dans son déguisement de vieillard pour qu'il comprenne ce que ça fait de devoir courir dans tout les sens avec un squelette de mon age ! » Ragea le médecin mais il était inquiet au fond de lui. Il regarda encore dans un couloir avec désespoir, mais non: aucune trace de merlin.

« Mais où est-tu ? » se demanda Gaius, de plus en plus inquiet. Puis il réfléchis à quel couloir aurait pu prendre Merlin, « ça aurait été plus facile si quelqu'un avait pu le trouver, mais bien sur, il a prit un couloir ou personne ne passe… » fit Gaius avant d'avoir une révélation soudaine

« Mais bien sur, il a du prendre des couloirs peu fréquenté pour que les autres ne le voient pas si fatiguer... » Fit Gaius avant de partir vers d'autre couloir. Ce ne fut que au bout de cinq minutes que Gaius s'alarma en voyant une forme molle au sol, bien vite il s'approcha avant de reconnaître son pupille bien aimer.

« Merlin, dieux ! » fit Gaius en s'agenouillant a côté de lui. Gaius le retourna et l'ausculta. A part une bonne bosse sur la tête et des bleus plus que probable sur l'épaule et le bassin, il semblait aller bien. Enfin sur le plant physique... On voyait clairement que Merlin n'allait pas bien.

« Merlin, Merlin » fit Gaius en le secouant pour le réveiller de son inconscience.

Après quelque effort merlin bougea et ouvrit des yeux lassé, fatigué et troublé.

« Merlin dieux merci » fit Gaius et Merlin se releva en regardant au alentour.

« Gaius…Que…Que c'est t'il passer » fit Merlin et Gaius s'énerva

« J'aimerai te le demander ! Je t'avait dit que tu était trop fatigué ! Dieux ! Va la voir Merlin je t'en prit pour mon vieux cœur, je ne pourrait pas toujours te chercher dans le château tout entier. Sais tu à quel point il est grand ! » fit le médecin, avec la pression et l'angoisse qui redescendait. Merlin, conscient d'avoir inquiéter son mentor, s'excusa en baissant les yeux.

« Désoler Gaius. Je vais aller la voir cette nuit… » fit merlin les yeux vagues . Gaius soupira et les deux restèrent en silence un moment. Gaius se leva

« Aller viens, il faut que je traite cette vilaine bosse » fit Gaius Merlin se leva, mais manqua de tituber. Gaius lui prêtât assistance pour qu'il puisse s' appuyer un peu.

Les deux finirent par traverser le château, ils ne croisèrent pas grand monde, mais au quel cas Merlin se redressait et faisait au mieux qu'il pouvait pour être naturel.

Ce n'est que après avoir traiter ses blessures que Gaius se permit de soupirer. Devant lui merlin piquait du nez, menaçant de tomber de la chaise à tout instant.

« Merlin mon garçon,il faut vraiment que tu aille la voir, tu ne tien plus, regarde toi, tu es épuisé. La prochaine foi cela pourrait être pire. Tu a eu de la chance de ne pas tomber dans un escalier ou avec un objet tranchant » fit Gaius en le sermonnant, Merlin hocha la tête trop épuiser pour parler trop épuiser pour réfléchir, trop épuiser pour continuer à rester assis, trop épuiser pour rester éveillé. Mais Merlin savait que peut importe à quel point ses yeux se fermèrent, il ne s'endormirait pas.

« Oui, je vais y aller Gaius » fit Merlin.

« Voudrait tu que je t'accompagne ? Tu es trop fatigué pour faire le trajet à pied et certainement pas à cheval. » fit Gaius. Merlin secoua la tête

« Non ça va aller, je vais tenir jusqu'a à Avalon, j'irai à pied, ce sera-plus long mais comme tu la dit je ne pourrait même pas monter en selle » fit Merlin avec les yeux lourds et fatigués. Gaius hocha la tête

«Est tu sur que c'est bien prudent d'y aller seul ? Tu es vraiment faible » fit Gaius, Merlin hocha la tête

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas, il me reste assez de magie pour me laisser guider jusqu'au lac, et la foret me rend déjà plus en forme tu le sais, je suis plus à l'aise entourer d'arbre, l'énergie de la foret m'aidera… » fit Merlin, Gaius hocha la tête

« Bien si tu pense que ca va aller alors tant mieux. » fit le médecin Merlin hocha la tête.

« J' irait à la tomber de la nuit… Mais je doit d'abord donner son repas à Arthur et… L'aider pour le conseil… » fit merlin en réalisant qu'il n'était absolument plus temps pour le conseil, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait un Arthur en colère sur le dos… Gaius lui donna un regard comme il sais les faire

« Le conseil est terminer depuis deux heures Merlin… » fit Gaius et Merlin regarda une fenêtre pour voir le soleil, s'assurant qu'il était bien si tard… Mais malheureusement, oui : il était si tard… Merlin soupira

« Arthur va me tuer… » fit simplement le domestique en s' affaissant. Gaius soupira

« J'en est peur, il n'a pas cesser d'être de mauvaise humeur de tout le conseil… Tu devrais aller t'excuser avant qu'il décide d'avancer l'heure de ta mort, il semblait vraiment contrarier. Par ailleurs il ma demander de t'envoyer à lui des que je te voyait. » fit le médecin et Merlin soupira encore une fois en se levant en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas tituber. Mais il du comme même se rattraper de justesse à la table car ses genoux ne coopérèrent pas du tout avec lui. Gaius se précipita également pour stabiliser Merlin qui n'avait aucun muscles qui voulait répondre.

« Merlin, dieux c'est plus grave à chaques secondes. Oublie ça, tu doit garder tes forces pour ce soir » fit le médecin et Merlin hocha la tête en cherchant sa chaise avec épuisement.

« Mais Arthur… » commença Merlin

« Je m'en occupe, je vais aller lui dire que tu n'es pas en mesure de remplir tes fonctions pour le reste de l'après midi. Que tu es trop fatigué » fit Gaius, près à partir.

Merlin s'alarma, bien que ses réactions étaient lentes et pâteuses, ne s'accordant pas du tout avec son empressement

« Ne lui dit pas, Gaius si il' te plais, dit lui autre chose mais pas que je ne vais pas bien, il ne comprendrait pas » fit Merlin. Gaius soupira en regardant son fils adoptif

« Merlin tu sais que tu ne pourra pas toujours lui cacher il va bien le savoir un jour ou un autre…mais puisque tu y tien tellement, d'accort, je dirait autre chose… Comme un coup de froid, ça ira comme excuse je pense » fit le Médecin. Merlin hocha la tête

« Oui, il ne suspectera rien, je pense, pas comme ci ça allait l' inquiéter d'ailleurs » fit merlin doucement en piquant du nez sur sa chaise. Gaius soupira mais pas pour la même raison que précédemment : Malgré le temps passer ensemble, qui commençait à être long, Merlin et Arthur n'avaient jamais été clair sur se point… Merlin pensait toujours qu'il n'avait aucune place dans le cœur d'Arthur.

« En attendant, repose toi au mieux que tu peux, tu aura besoin de toute tes forces se soir. Il te reste deux ou trois heure avant que le soleil tombe » fit Gaius. Merlin hocha la tête, sachant que de toute façon, malgré ses efforts,c'était en vain : il n'arrivera pas a dormir.

Gaius soupira en sortant, son cœur faisait mal à voir merlin comme ça. Le maquillage était peut être encore intacte, mais son comportement ne cachait rien lui. Merlin était un mollusque mou en se moment, aucun muscles de son corps ne souhaitait le porter et le soutenir. Son corps était au bout du rouleau. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il est tenu jusque la. Mais le moindre effort demandait une énergie considérable…

Secouant légèrement la tête, Gaius se demanda pourquoi merlin en était arrivé la. Et comment en était il arriver la ? Pourquoi la vie, le destin, le sort, appeler ça comme vous le voulez, ne lui avait accorder aucune pitié ? Pourquoi devait t'il toujours donner tout de son être jusque au malsain pour autrui ? Pourquoi un tel destin, un tel fardeau, sur des épaules si frêle qui ne demandait qu'a souffler un peu ? Lui qui n'avait jamais rien demander à personne, mais qui malgré se chemin tout tracer, continuait de faire de son mieux et même plus. Lui qui sacrifiait tellement pour son destin, pour son roi,… Pour Arthur… Lui qui donnait tout de lui-même, n'obtenait rien en retour si ce n'est que la fatigue, la tristesse, la désillusion, et la peine.

Le destin était bien injuste… Mais que pouvait faire Gaius pour cela, il n'était qu'un médecin qui avait déjà vécu une très grande partie de sa vie….

Gaius soupira en fermant la porte. Il voulait le dire à Arthur, voulait lui dire combien Merlin était en train de s'autodétruire… Mais il ne pouvait pas, il avait promit à Merlin qui ne lui dirait pas, il tiendrai sa promesse. Pour l'amour de Merlin.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au médecin pour aller aux appartements du roi.

Une fois la bas, il frappa tranquillement, attendant la réponse de leur souverain. Celui ci lui donna l'autorisation de rentrer immédiatement.

Gaius le fit et mit une expression neutre àsouhait.

« Gaius, que puis-je pour vous » fit aussi tôt Arthur en voyant son visiteur le roi était à son bureau et faisait de la paperasse.

« Sire, je suis juste venu vous dire que Merlin ne pourra pas assurer ses services aujourd'hui » commença Gaius. Arthur fronça les sourcil.

« Pourquoi ? Cet idiot est t'il tellement saoul qu'il ne peut même plus tenir debout !? » fit le roi avec sarcasmes et colère. Gaius soupira

« En effet il ne tien plus debout, mais pas pour les même raison. Je suis celui qui lui a interdit de quitter son lit sire. » fit Gaius. Arthur fronça les sourcils voyant le sérieux de son médecin.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » fit Arthur et Gaius répondit avec un parfait mensonge

« Merlin a attraper un coup de froid sévère, et je craint que si je le traite pas tout de suite, dans deux jours tout le château éternuera en cœur… Nous devrions éviter cela avec Morgane dans les parages. Aussi ridicule que cela puisse être, une telle faiblesse serait à prendre au sérieux » fit Gaius,Arthur hocha la tête comprenant.

« Oui bien sur nous ne voulons pas affaiblir notre armée, bien faite ce qu'il faut pour le traiter comme il faut : il doit pouvoir me servir des qu'il le pourra » fit Arthur, Gaius hocha la tête en s'inclinant légèrement :

« Bien sur, je ferrait de mon mieux » fit le médecin avant de vouloir partir, mais Arthur se rappela de quelque chose soudainement.

« Ha Gaius ! Penser vous que les symptômes puisse produire un manque de réaction ? Lorsque nous nous entraînions se matin merlin ne bougeait pas, et il s'est blesser. » fit le roi, Gaius eu les yeux qui s'ouvrirent grand comme des soucoupes :

« Mon dieux, vous avez fait quoi ?» fit le médecin, outrer et inquiet. Mais comprenant aussi pourquoi l'état de Merlin c'était dégradé aussi vite ! Un entraînement dans ses conditions ! Mais c'est de la folie ! Voyant que son roi le regardait, Gaius reprit doucement en masquant son outrance comme il pouvait mais il avait envie de dire ses vérités au roi:

« Ca explique beaucoup de choses, sire... Mais enfin on ne fait pas un entraînement lorsque on est malade ! » fit Gaius en colère. Arthur vu la préoccupation de Gaius et fit, pour sa défense :

« Je ne savait pas qu'il était malade ! Sinon, je ne l'aurait jamais fait faire un entraînement » fit le roi. Gaius se calma et reconnu que le roi avait raison

« En effet c'est vrais excuser moi sire. Mais je viens de comprendre pourquoi l'état de merlin c'est détériorer si vite. Je pensait qu'il pourrait aisément passer outre , Les symptômes qui étaient passager et faible on du se renforcer avec un entraînement de la sorte et l'entraînement a du l'affaiblir et le virus a du profiter de sa faiblesse pour s'installer… » fit Gaius, Arthur hocha la tête

« Ce n'est rien, c'est la faute de cet abruti pour ne rien m'avoir dit ! » fit le roi. Gaius hocha la tête

« Vous vouliez autre chose, sire » fit Gaius. Arthur secoua la tête

« Non rien Gaius… Il me semble que vous avez un accouchement potentiel ce soir. Je voulais parler de quelque chose en cercle priver que je n'ai pas évoquer au conseil, mais je doute que vous pourrez être la. Je chargerait Guenièvre de vous redonner toute les informations ultérieurement » fit le roi en réfléchissant,Gaius hocha la tête

« Bien sire » fit l'homme âgé avant de sortir.

Arthur soupira en s'affalant dans son siège. La culpabilité se fraya un petit chemin a travers quelques fissures minuscule de son cœur…

Gaius retourna à ses appartements. Il était en colère contre Merlin pour lui avoir cacher ce détail. Et contre Arthur pour ne pas lui avoir fait pare de l'incident, cela aurait pu être grave.

Aussi lorsque le médecin ouvrit la porte avec un peu plus de vigueur que d'habitude, il trouva Merlin assis par terre contre le mur avec un livre, l'air fatiguer et éreinter. Mais le médecin vu bien à la lueur dans les yeux de Merlin qu'il n'avait pas réussi a fermer les yeux, alors il avait opter pour une activité la moins possible énergique. Mais Gaius doutait que Merlin soit même en mesure de lire en se moment, il devait se contenter de regarder les images qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Mais le médecin ne se lessa pas perturber par l'expression fatiguer de Merlin pour lui faire des reproche.

« Quand contait tu me dire que tu avait été a l'entraînement ce matin! Merlin je t'avait dit pas d'activité physique ! » fit le médecin, Merlin releva un peu la tête pour regarder son médecin, et père adoptif

« Que voulait tu que je face, quand Arthur a décidé quelque chose, c'est dure d'y échapper » fit Merlin comme si ça excusait tout. Gaius ferma la porte

« Peut être, en effet, mais il n'empêche que tu aurait du me le dire, venir me voir : Arthur ma dit qu'il y avait eu un accident ! Je t'avait bien dit que tu ne tiendrait pas, la prochaine fois Merlin cela pourrait être pire ! Personne ne devrais approcher de près ou de loin un objet tranchant dans ton état ! » fit Gaius inquiet et en colère. Merlin lui donna une petite mine désolée et coupable, mais Gaius finit par soupirer, voyant bien que Merlin n'était pas en état d'avoir une dispute. Mais le sorcier trouva tout de même la force de poser une question

« Qu'as-tu dit à Arthur ? » demanda Merlin avec inquiétude… Gaius s'essaya à côté de Merlin sur une chaise

« …Rien de vrais ! Mais j'aurai du crois moi!... » fit le médecin et Merlin soupira de soulagement. « Je lui est simplement dit que tu avait un coup de froid et que je t'avait interdis de sortir de ton lit de peur de contaminer tout le château… De cette façon nous pourrons aisaimant cacher ton absence, si cela dure plusieurs jour, ce qui j'en suis sur sera le cas vu comment tu es fatiguer. » fit le médecin. Merlin hocha la tête. Gaius ne dit rien un temps alors que Merlin se léssait complétement reposer sur le mur, sans force. Au bout d'un temps le médecin parla, alors qu'il regardait Merlin

« Tu n'as pas pu dormir ? » fit le médecin mais ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Merlin hocha la tête lentement, les yeux sur le sol…

« J'ai voulut aller à ma chambre, mais je me suis retrouver étaler par terre sans que je ne puisse faire quelque chose. Je n'arrivait même plus à me relever alors J'ai essayer de me reposer là, mais mon esprit n'a jamais voulut se mettre au repos. J'ai beau essayer Gaius, j'essaye de me détendre, mais mon esprit paranoïaque ne veut tout simplement pas me laisser être en paix. J'essaye de fermer les yeux, mais même dans le noir complait, mon esprit vagabonde à des milles de là, me troublant et me fatiguant… » fit Merlin doucement la fatigue et la lassitude, ainsi que le désespoir se faisait entendre dans sa vois… Gaius soupira, il aurait tellement aimer l'aider. Mais même les somnifères n'y faisait rien. Merlin s'endormait comme une masse dans ses conditions. Mais comme il l'avait dit lui-même, le noir ne le coupait pas de ses inquiétudes. Et si son corps au repos se reposait, l'esprit de Merlin angoissait, stressait et résistait à toute sorte de repos inconscient. Même dans le sommeil il ne se reposait pas, rendant son sommeille absolument pas bénéfique.

Depuis Gaius n'avait plus essayer de lui donner des somnifères, car il savait que ça n'avait pas d'effet.

C'est donc triste que Gaius regardait son pupille bien aimer. Il regarda le livre que tenait son garçon sur ses genoux.

« Les astres et les symboliques ? » fit Gaius avec un ossement de sourcils.

« Hum… J'ai prit le premier qui venait sans que je doivent bouger... » expliqua Merlin, fatigué… Gaius se leva et prit un autre livre qui traînait sur la table au loin.

« Tien mon garçon, lui te plaira mieux… Essaye de te détendre avant se soir » fit Gaius Merlin lui fit un pale sourire de remerciement et prit le livre. En effet le thème l'intéresserait déjà plus que le précédent…

« Merci Gaius » fit Merlin en le feuilletant tranquillement, ne cherchant pas à se fatiguer…

« De rien Merlin, profite un peu des heures qui te reste… » fit Gaius tranquillement, se tournant vers ses potions pour s'occuper avant de préparer ce qu'il aurait besoin pour se soir. En effet Arthur avait raison : un accouchement était pour se soir au demain au plus tard, la lady Tremanile était enceinte et l'accouchement était imminent. A vrais dire Gaius était préparer depuis le matin à voir un messager entrer avec fracas en lui disant que l'enfant allait arrivé et que sa présence était requise…

Les deux restèrent comme ça, en silence calme, un temps. Rien ne semblait troubler la paix. Merlin ne récupérait pas, mais il ne s'épuisait pas, et c'était déjà ça. A vrais dire s'il n'était pas aussi fatiguer, il en aurait carrément profiter. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'il pouvait rien faire et juste se détendre avec un bon bouquin…

Malgré la fatigue le temps passa et bientôt le soleil déclina. Merlin releva la tête alors qu'il voyait Gaius allumer les bougies de la pièce. Merlin soupira en regardant la nuit tomber à travers la fenêtre: il était temps…

Avec un peu d'aide de la part de Gaius, Merlin finit par se relever et entreprit de se diriger vers la cour. Il était fatiguer mais avait juste assez récupéré pour marcher un peu. Il espérait qu'il atteindrait la foret, une fois la bas ça ira mieux car la nature lui donnera de la force et de l'énergie. Merlin avait constater cela il y a quelque mois. La foret lui apportait un bien être et une force étonnante. Mais entre la foret et l'atelier de Gaius. Il y avait tout le château à traverser, la cour, et la ville… Sans compter le fait qu'il ne fallait pas rencontrer un des chevaliers ou pire, Arthur ! Merlin n'avait pas la force de continuer à sourire , il n'avait plus la force de parler avec qui que se soit. C'est donc dans le silence que Gaius lui donna un regard tendre lui souhaitant bonne chance. Merlin hocha la tête, reconnaissant que Gaius le comprenne et fasse ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas le fatiguer d'avantage. Par chance, en plus de la nuit qui naissait, c'était une heure ou tout le monde était à l'intérieur. Il y avait donc relativement peut de monde dehors et merlin bénissa cela…

Le serviteur se fréya un chemin dans la cour sombre, une cape sur les épaules longeant le mur pour ne pas tomber en profitant de tout les appuis que son parcourt pouvait lui donner.

D'ici peut de temps il pourrait enfin dormir. Merlin eu un soupir de soulagement à la pensée d'un repos bien mériter. A la pensée des bras réconfortant de Freya. A la pensée de la présence réconfortante et protectrice de l'esprit d'Avalon. A la pensée de pouvoir enfin se reposer et dormir sans que son esprit de parano ne se mette à galoper...

Mais fallait t'il encore y arriver…

Arthur, de son coter, avait passer une après midi relativement normal… Non en faite, non ! Pas du tout ! Sa journée n'avait pas été normale du tout ! Merlin n'avait pas été à ses coter de la journée, George avait été attribuer a le remplacer pour ses taches, donc il avait George sur les épaules toute la journée. Ce n'est pas que Arthur n'appréciait pas George, il était un serviteur exemplaire, mais ce n'était pas Merlin. Et Merlin lui avait manquer. Enfin il ne le dirait pas à voix haute, bien sur, mais au fond de lui si Arthur était honnête avec lui-même, ce qui n'était pas le cas souvent, merlin lui avait manquer.

Sans compter qu'il c'était inquiéter pour son serviteur. Malgré sa journée bien charger, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, des que son esprit était libre de ses obligations de roi, de s'inquiéter pour son serviteur. Certes ce n'était qu'un rhume pénible et qui c'était empirer, mais Arthur n'avait tout simplement pas pour habitude d'être seul… Merlin était à ses côtés depuis si longtemps maintenant que des qu'il n'était pas la, cela pouvait entraîner de l'inquiétude.

Mais essayant de mettre de côté ses pensées sur Merlin, Arthur avait tenu à tenir la réunion de ce soir c'est donc sans surprise que ses quatres chevaliers proches entrèrent un à un dans ses appartements. Guenièvre était déjà là attendant patiemment sur la table avec quelque papiers de reine.

Les chevaliers, après avoir saluer correctement leurs souverains, s'installèrent confortablement dans la salle. Léon et Perceval s'assirent à côté de Arthur, tendis que Elyan prit la place à côté de sa sœur. Seul Gauvain préféra rester debout à regarder la fenêtre, grignotant une pomme qu'il avait prise dans la corbeille de sa majesté !

« Bien, merci d'être venu, je voulait avoir vos avis sur des sujets plus délicat avec vous que je n'est pas exposer dans le conseil. Gaius ne pourra pas se joindre à nous malheureusement mais nous lui retransmirons plus tard » commença Arthur les autres hochèrent la tête. Mais Gauvain regarda la salle, il y avait une autre personne qui manquait leur réunion habituel.

« Merlin n'est toujours pas la ? » demanda Gauvain étonner les autres s'étonnèrent aussi et regardèrent la pièce vide de monde. Arthur soupira

« En effet, Gaius est venu dans l'après midi me dire qu'il était malade et qu'il ne pourrait pas quitter son lit » fit le roi, les autres s'étonnèrent

« Il est malade ? » demanda Perceval.

« Oui un coup de froid sévères, d'après Gaius » fit le roi les autres froncèrent les sourcils, avalant moins bien l'excuse que leur roi

«Un coup de froid… C'est inhabituel » fit Elyan en réfléchissant.

« En effet il est plutôt tenace d'habitude contre les virus. Après tout il passe un temps fou dehors avec nous lord des missions et ne tombe jamais malade… » fit remarquer Léon. Arthur hocha la tête

« En effet…. Mais Gaius a dit que ça n'aurait pas du être important mais merlin c'est affaibli d'un coup et le virus la gagner… » répliqua Arthur. Les chevaliers hochèrent la tête.

« ça a du sens,en effet… » fit Gauvain doucement repensant au matin même…

« Il n'y a qu'a prier pour qu'il soit rétablie au plus vite » fit la reine doucement. le roi soupira

« En effet. bien et si nous commencions » fit le roi t les autre hochèrent la tête.

De longue minutee passèrent, Arthur parlait, et les autres débâtaient sur la meileur option. La reine rajoutait ses impressione sur tel ou tel sujet…

Au final se fut une réunion normal malgré leur deux absents qui se faisaient un peu remarquer après tout ils avaient toujours fait ce type de réunion secrète au complet…

Ce n'est que au bout d'une heure que Arthur sonna George pour qu'il puisse allumer les bougies de sa chambre. La nuit tombait mais ils n'avaient pas finit leur réunion. Les chevaliers regardèrent le serviteur inconnu déambuler dans la pièce avec des courbettes respectueuses et des flatteries envers les deux majestés, tendis que il allumait toute les bougies. C'était un spectacle très inhabituel, et c'est la que tous remarquèrent a quel point Merlin était une partit importante de leur vie.

« Merci George tu peut disposer » fit le roi, une fois que la pièce fut illuminer. Le serviteur s'inclina bien bas avant de sortir rapidement. La aussi c'était nouveau si Merlin s'inclinait, ce qui était très rare, c'était un petit hochement de tête vite fait. Et Merlin ne se dépêchait jamais de quitter une pièce comme tout serviteur devrais le faire…

Après un instant de blanc ou la porte se referma derrière George, Gauvain fit enfin :

« Ok…C'était gênant… » fit le chevalier et les autres pouffèrent de rire

« En effet, dieux merci merlin ne fait pas ça » fit Elyan en rigolant à son tour, même Arthur eu un sourire.

« Oui, vous imaginez un merlin aussi lèche-bottes que cela !? » fit Léon avec un sourire. Les autres eurent une expression de dégoût et stupeur.

« Ho non, mon dieux ce serait horrible ! Il faut quelqu'un sur cette terre pour tenir tête à la princesse et qui d'autre que merlin y arrive » fit Gauvain avec un sourire. Arthur leur donna une expression blaser mais même la reine donna un petit sourire d'amusement…

« Je dois admettre, qu'il n'a pas tort Arthur » fit la reine avec un sourire aimable. Arthur se renfrogna un peu en bougonnant dans sa barbe.

« C'est ça continuez d'enfoncer le couteau… » fit le roi… Perceval soupira , calmant ses rires

« Enfin… Il faut admettre que George est d'une souplesse incroyable… » fit remarquer le géant. Elyan rigola

« Gauvain essaye de t'incliner aussi bas, on verra comment vont tes reins après ça » fit le chevalier en riant Gauvain prit une expression défensif.

« Tu plaisante ! Mon dos se briserait en deux avant même que j'ai pu commencer à me baisser!» fit le chevalier. Le groupe rigola légèrement, puis Arthur reprit son sérieux.

« Bien, retournons aux affères de l'état : Je disait donc que les barrières du sud mérite plus de patrouille » fit le roi et les chevaliers se reconcentrèrent aussi. Gauvain écoutât mais resta à regarder la cour de la fenêtre ou il était appuyer. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient prise inconsciemment. Un chevalier restait toujours debout pour regarder aux alentour pour voir si il se passait quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir si ils parlaient, comme une attaque… Mais il écoutait comme même avec attention les dires du roi et des autres. Ce soir c'était Gauvain…

« En, effet, trop d'incidents on eu lieux… » fit Léon mais Gauvain n'écoutait pas, car il avait froncer les sourcils en regardant la cour du château…

« Princesse… » fit Gauvain doucement regardant toujours la cour.

« Sans compter que les bandits sont toujours dans la foret… » rajoutât Elyan, n'ayant pas entendu leur compatriote.

« Princesse ! » fit Gauvain avec plus d'insistance. Le roi fronça les sourcils

« Quoi » fit Arthur fâcher d'avoir été interrompu. Gauvain montra la cour sans regarder les autres…

« Je trouve que pour une personne qui doit rester au lit sans bouger, merlin se déplace plutôt bien… » fit le chevalier. Les autres fronçèrent les sourcils et le roi se leva

« Quoi » fit le roi en fronçant les sourcils en s'approchant de sa fenêtre.

« Je vient de le voir dans la cour » fit Gauvain les autres aussi se levèrent

« Mais Gaius lui a dit de ne pas bouger » fit la reine ne comprenant pas.

« Ouai, et bien il bouge… » fit Gauvain toujours en regardant la fenêtre en contrebas les autres se firent une place a ses côtés pour voir leur ami.

« Cet idiot doit espérer s'échapper pour aller a la taverne. » fit le roi avec un soupire mécontent. Les autres ne dirent rien en regardant leur ami dans la cour…

« C'est étrange… Sans compter le faite qu'il est malade et ne devrait pas bouger, il sort en plaine nuit… » fit Perceval

« …Avec une cape. Vous avez déjà vu Merlin avec une cape ? » fit remarquer Elyan. Les autres froncèrent les sourcil alors que Merlin continuait d'avancer dans la cour, lentement.

« Il a l'air de vouloir sortir de l'enceinte de la citadelle » fit Léon pensif. Les autres ne purent que être d'accort

Un silence passa ou le groupe regarda Merlin, ils pouvaient le voir mais pas en détail car il était en hauteur et la cape de Merlin cachait une bonne partie de son corps, c'était comme une ombre… Gauvain fronça encore les sourcils en faisant une remarque

« …Pourquoi il longe les murs, je veux dire il aurait pu couper par le centre de la cour.» fit remarquer le chevalier. Arthur réfléchissa

« Je ne sais pas… Mais il y a une patrouille qui arrive » fit remarquer le roi les autres déplacèrent leurs regards et en effet une patrouille nocturne s'avançait en direction de Merlin… Mais à la surprise des personnes présente dans la chambre. Merlin se fonda dans le mur, terrer dans l'ombre, parfaitement conscient de la patrouille. Les autres ne surent que dirent.

« Mais... » fit Guenievre ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer.

« Merlin viens clairement d'éviter une patrouille pour pas qu'ils le voient, j'ai pas rêver ? » fit Elyan.

« Dite… Sortir en plein milieux de la nuit, une cape, éviter les patrouilles, quitter la ville… Cela ressemble très fort à… » commença Gauvain

« A un fugitive » finit Léon . Tout le monde resta interdis quelque seconde, c'était de Merlin qu'il parlait…

« Mais enfin pourquoi devrait-il agir comme un fugitif c'est pas comme si il etait rechercher ou quoi que se soit » fit Guenièvre ne comprenant pas… Les autres non plus mais Arthur eu une révélation

« Ou peut être qu'il veut simplement ne pas se faire repérer » fit le roi puis il se redressa. « On va le suivre » fit le roi et les chevaliers le regardèrent avec incompréhension. Arthur expliqua donc

« J'ai toujours voulut savoir ou il allait lorsque il disparaissait comme ça. Nous avons une chance de voir enfin ou mon idiot de serviteur passe ses nuits. Malade ou pas malade… » fit Arthur avec un sourire ravie. Les chevaliers hochèrent la tête.

« On est avec vous ! » fit Léon lui aussi un peu curieux. Les absences de merlin était connu dans tout le royaume ou presque. C'est vrais que tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il faisait de son temps libre. Quoi que c'était pas vraiment un temps libre puisque c'était surtout sur son temps de travail que merlin disparesait…

« A votre avis on a combien de chance pour tomber sur un rendez vous secret avec une fille ? » fit Gauvain avec un sourire bien décider à démasquer son meilleur ami. Les autres rigolèrent

« Arrête je t'en prit c'est Merlin, il est incapable de sortir avec une fille » fit le roi alors qu'il prenait sa cape. « Guenièvre tu reste là, au cas ou Gaius aurait finit son accouchement et chercherait à nous rejoindre pour la réunion » fit le roi, la reine hocha la tête.

« Bien sur, soyez prudent » fit-elle avant que les chevaliers sortent, le sourire aux lèvres.

. . .

Et voila!

J'espère que ça vous a plus! N' hésiter pas a me dire ce que vous en avez penser.

Bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!

Vous vous souvenez de moi?! Si c'est non : je comprend vu le retard que j'ai! Je suis désolée! Je n'ai aucune excuse et je ne vais même pas essayer de me justifier!

Voila le chapitre 3!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Comme toujours je suis désolée pour les fautes

Et merlin ne m'appartiens toujours pas.

Bonne lecture!

. . .

Chapitre 3 :

Merlin marchait sans but dans la foret. Enfin si : il avait un but : Avalon et son lac sombre et mystérieux. Mais il donnait vraiment l'impression d'être une âme errante sans but ni horizon, errant entre les arbres tel une ombres qui se faufilait et disparaissait dans la nuit. Autour de lui le silence et le calme mortel de la foret donnait une atmosphère digne des meilleurs comptes de sorcellerie et autres créatures mystiques. Il venait de quitter la ville. Derrière lui les grandes tours du château semblait le surveiller de loin. Mais merlin ne leur accordait aucune attention ni à elles ni à son entourage, se contentant d'avancer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. La foret bien que belle, était un vrais parcours d'obstacle. Et il n'avait pas besoin de ses jambes maladroites pour trébucher avec son état.

Malgré la foret et sa magie qui circulait dans toute les formes de vie présente ici, merlin était encore dans un état déplorable, et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant…

Mais merlin tenait bon et se focalisait sur son but.

Sa magie pulsait dans son corps, bien que ce ne soit pas de façon visible, et donnait toute l'aide que Merlin avait besoin pour atteindre Avalon durant se trajet. Mais c'était fatiguant, tellement fatiguant.

Dieux merci les arbres donnaient aussi de très bon appuis pour circuler dans la foret. Merlin en avait besoin. La moindre branche, le moindre tronc d'arbre, l'aidait à avancer.

Le chemin était long et fastidieux à pied, mais il n'avait pas le choix puisque il serait tomber de la selle si il était aller à cheval, et peut être même que ses mains n'auraient pas pu tenir ses rênes.

Merlin détestait son état, car c'était des faiblesses dans son rôle au côté D'Arthur. mais il n'y pouvait rien c'était ainsi. Merlin avait bien essayé bien des fois de comprendre pourquoi et comment ça lui arrivait. Ce n'était pas courant comme symptôme. Et comme Gaius lui avait dit, les peu de victime de la paranoïa du sommeil, se guérissait en quelque temps sans plus jamais avoir de représailles. Mais pas merlin ! non merlin ne pourrait jamais avoir un truc normal qui lui arrive dans sa vie ! non, pas moyen !...

Enfin merlin était habitué, depuis le temps…

Peut importe, l'heure n'était plus à chercher comment cet chose était arrivée, mais de faire avec la fatigue du moment.

Même si merlin avait une idée sur la question… Une idée que Gaius semblait partager :

En effet lorsque merlin ne se sentait pas assez en sécurité pour se mettre au repos dans la plus grande faiblesse qu'était le sommeil, il ne dormait pas tout simplement. Trop peur pour s'affaiblir et se mettre en danger. Trop peur pour se rendre vulnérable…

Et pourtant lorsque merlin avait comprit cela : il avait essayé de se mettre en sécurité, de dormir protéger. Si on peut dire ainsi, car Camelote n'était en soit pas un endroit très protégé pour son espèce. Même si Arthur avait fait des progrès dans se domaine. Mais enfin se sujet est pour une autre histoire…

Mais il avait eu la confirmation de ses doutes lorsque Freya l'avait invité en son sain. Là, merlin s'était senti protégé. Il savait que si il s'endormait ici, il serait en sécurité Freya le protégerait, même si il était vulnérable, et même si on essayait de l'attaquer, Freya le protégerait !

Et c'était ainsi qu'il avait enfin pu dormir car il savait que Freya était là : il pouvait sentir sa présence, même dans son sommeil. Il pouvait sentir la prison aqueuse qui lui apparaissait plutôt comme une barrière protectrice que personne ne pourrait franchir a part Freya. Et il avait en Freya la plus total des confiance. Là ou d'autre aurait profité de ses faiblesses, Freya, qui était pour temps la seule en à avoir la possibilité, ne le prendrait pas en traître.

Et c'était ça le problème. Toute les personnes proche de merlin, même si Merlin mettrait sans hésiter sa vie entre leurs mains, avait perdu cette confiance. C'était ironique, car il n'hésiterait jamais à s'en remettre aux chevaliers ou bien au roi, pire à Gaius ! Mais son inconscient, lui était complètement paniqué…

Il avait confiance en eux, mais son inconscient ne se trouvait pas assez en sécurité à son goût.

En même temps depuis quand être au côté d'Arthur était un gage de protection ?! Sérieusement ?!

Enfin dieux merci, il y avait eu cette solution ! Mais ni Freya ni merlin avait comprit pourquoi et par quel miracle ça c'était produit mais ils en étaient tout les deux reconnaissant. Cela leur avait permit de pouvoir être un peu ensemble. Même si c'était à la fois très généreux et très sadique de la part du destin : car oui : Freya pouvait se manifester dans se monde, mais ils n'avaient pas le droit de se voir. Des que merlin s'endormait Freya pouvait quitter l'autre monde, mais des qu'il se réveillait, elle devait aussi tôt repartir. Au fond ils devaient se contenter de la présence de l'autre. Mais rien que pour ça ils étaient tellement reconnaissant. Certain couple n'aurait jamais su se contenter de ça. Mais pour ce couple particulier qui n'avait jamais eu la vie commune qu'ils méritaient, c'était beaucoup !

La triple déesse dans sa générosité avait un peu adouci leur vie. Ou peut être était-ce la seule solution pour que merlin reste en vie, après tout il avait un destin a accomplir et si il n'avait trouvé cette solution Merlin serait mort tout ou tard. Soit de sommeil soit d'imprudence….

Merlin ne saurait dire si c'était de la générosité ou juste un moyen de garder un destin important sur le bon chemin… Mais il s'en fichait.

Il avait bien d'autre chose à faire que deviner les pensées de la triple déesse. Et sincèrement il n'était même pas actuellement en possibilité de réfléchir. Il s'octroyait toute ses pensées et ses réflexion que lorsque il était en bon états…

Pour l'heure, un pas devant l'autre, doucement, sans tomber, et sans s'endormir…

Arthur soupira :

Ce n'était pas aussi amusant qu'ils l'avaient prédis, et espérer. En faite s'en était même barbant…

Sérieusement pourquoi n'avait-il pas prit un cheval comme lord d'autre disparition, Arthur savait que merlin prenait des fois un cheval pour disparaître, alors pourquoi pas maintenant ! C'était ennuyeux et long ! d'autant plus qu'ils devaient rester dans son angle mort et assez longtemps pour pas se faire démasquer par le serviteur, bien que à mon avis merlin n'était pas en état de pourvoir démasquer quoi que se soi, mais Arthur ne le savait pas. Et donc oui ils étaient obligés d'aller doucement,car eux avait un cheval, ce qui était encore plus long et ennuyant.

Gauvain soupira pour la énième fois, tout en chuchotant.

« Pourquoi la foret, de tout les endroits ou il pouvait allez, la foret et de nuit en plus… » se plaignis le chevalier.

« Chut Gauvain, tu vas nous faire repérer » répondis Léon à voix basse. Gauvain soupira encor une fois.

« Et donc pourquoi on fait ça, déjà ? » demanda le chevalier, lassé . Au loin la forme encapuchonner de merlin se faisait voir.

Arthur soupira encore une fois :

« Je veux savoir ou il va et pourquoi il disparaît tout le temps » expliqua le roi en chuchotant.

« Qui n'a pas envie de savoir ça ? » plaisenta Elyan avec un sourire en arrêtant son cheval, comme tout le monde car merlin c'était arrêté contre un arbre quelques secondes.

« Je suis d'accord sur ça, mais pourquoi maintenant. Il y aurait eu d'autre occasion avec la réputation de notre petit serviteur » se plaignis encore Gauvain, l'air renfrogné.

« Chut Gauvain ! » fit Arthur en levant la main car merlin n'avait toujours pas bouger et le roi craignait qu'il les avait repéré. Mais ils étaient loin du comte : De leur point de vu, les chevaliers ne pouvaient pas voir ni comprendre ; mais merlin était essoufflé et se reposait deux secondes pour reprendre son énergie.

Les chevalier et le roi retenaient leur souffle, attendant que merlin face quoi que se soit, et parmi les options, ils s'attendait à ce que merlin se retourne et leur lance un regard noir pour s'occuper de sa vie privée. Mais il n'en fut rien et merlin repartit doucement. Les chevaliers, si il ne s'en plaignirent pas, ne s'étonnèrent pas encore de se fait. Gauvain n'était pas vraiment le plus discret des hommes ; d'ailleurs Arthur était près a parié que si ils se faisaient repéré : ce serait à deux cent pourcent de sa faute…

Tous se remirent en route discrètement. Scrutant la forme de merlin qui marchait doucement.

Un temps passa ou l'aventure était fastidieuse, d'un côté comme de l'autre… Pour merlin c'était normal mais pour les chevaliers c'étaient parce que merlin était lent : ils devaient toujours s'arrêter pour le laisser prendre de l'avance. C'est limite si ils seraient plus efficace en descendant de cheval…

Mais mine de rien et malgré le rythme lent , merlin arrivait, par je ne sais quel miracle, a avancé et faire passer les kilomètres…

La nuit était totale maintenant mais ils voyait bien ou ils allaient grâce à la lune plaine ou quasi qui écalerait la foret de sa lumière argentée…

Les feuilles du sol fessait un bon tapis pour masquer le bruit des sabots, et puis ce n'était pas comme si ils fessaient le ramdam qu'ils fessaient en galopant, avec leur rythme actuel…

Mais Léon commençait a froncé les sourcils alors qu'il regardait merlin devant eux contourné un gros chêne au racine tel des agrainer disparate. Il n'était pas le seul, les autres aussi commençaient a trouvé une chose étrange dans cet aventure…

Merlin était lent. Trop lent… Etles chevaliers commencèrent a trouvé cela louche. Parmi tant d'autres choses… La liste n'était plus a commencé. ..

« Arthur… » prévenu Léon. Mais les chevalier s'interrompirent voyant qu'ils avaient en faite parler tout en même temps, avec se même ton de préoccupation. Le roi les regarda en clignotant des yeux alors que eux même eurent un sourire à leur maladresse.

« Vas y Léon, je suis sur qu'on a la même idée sur la question » fit Perceval. Léon hocha la tête et regarda le roi.

« Arthur, tu ne trouve pas que c'est étrange , merlin n'a pas l'air d'être dans son état normal. Je veux dire, oui il peut être lent si il veut voyager lentement… Mais là ce n'est plus normal…Iil est bien trop lent… » expliqua Léon les autres hochèrent la tête à l'unisson, confirmant leur soupçon. Arthur regarda son serviteur.

« J'avais des doutes moi aussi, mais vous confirmer cela… » fit le roi en réfléchissant sur le pourquoi du comment. Perceval réfléchis ;

« Peut être est-il blessé » proposa le géant.

« Du à ce matin c'est possible. » résonna Elyan. Gauvain fronça les sourcil.

« Non sinon il boiterait . La, il ne boite pas, il a juste l'air… Lent…Comme une personne âgée ou… » protesta le chevalier le roi hocha la tête.

« En effet… » fit simplement le roi, des émotions qu'il n'aimait pas était en trin de frayer un passage dans son cœur.

« Mais alors pourquoi » demanda Léon. Personne ne su donner de réponse, bien qu'il aurait aimer en donner… Le silence se fit et il repartir. Car oui ils c'étaient encore arrêté…

Merlin n'avait aucune conscience des cinq hommes qui l'épiaient. Et continuait son chemin du mieux qu'il le pouvait… Il avait tellement envie de s'arrêté. De juste s'arrêter et se laisser mourir entre les racines d'un arbre, tellement il était au bout du rouleau. Il avait envie d'abandonné…

Son corps protestait, il avait mal. Son esprit protestait , il avait mal. Son âme meurtrit protestait elle aussi. Et pour ne pas changer : elle aussi avait mal !

Qui, dans de pareil condition n'aurait pas eu envie d'abandonner ?

Mais non merlin ne pouvait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Pour Arthur, il ne devait pas laisser tomber. Il ne devait pas abandonner. Arthur avait besoin de lui, qu'il le veuille ou non et qu'il l'accepte ou non. Et ça merlin en était conscient. Donc quant il passa devant une mousse verte particulièrement attirante pour se laisser choir : Il résista et continua son chemin…

Il ne pouvait pas…

Freya le ferait se reposer alors il pourrait rejoindre Arthur et être à ces côtés. Pour repartir dans un cycle sans fin et monotone… Mais il devait y aller. Ce n'était plus très loin ! enfin… Tout est relatif.

Merlin avait à peu près calculé que si il continuât comme ça il arriverait au matin…

Le groupe, inconscient de la destination, se contentait de suivre merlin qui semblait ne pas se laisser distraire par un croisement ou une interception. Merlin savait ou il allait, ça se voyait. Et rien sur la route semblait le détourner de son but. Merlin marchait droit devant, coupant a travers la foret : tout droit devant lui comme un mur d'enceinte dressé devant une armée. Mais en moins solide. Bien moins solide….

Le silence c'était fait au sain des chevaliers ils n'avaient rien trouvé à redire pour l'instant. Mais si personne ne disait rien, ils se doutaient bien à pressant que ce n'était pas pour y rencontrer une jeune fille qui merlin allait dans les bois. Quoi que techniquement Freya était une jeune fille… Mais pas dans le but ou eux l'imaginait. Ça allait être bien moins gai et amusant…

Les questions affluaient de plus en plus dans leur esprit

« Dite, est ce que je suis le seul qui a remarqué que merlin s'appuis sur tout ce qu'il trouve ? » demanda Gauvain au bout d'un temps. Les autres hochèrent la tête en silence…

« On a écarté la possibilité de la blessure, sinon ça aurait expliquer pourquoi » répondit Elyan.

« C'est vrais mais je ne sais pas pourquoi» fit Gauvain. Les autres ne purent rien dire et continuèrent le chemin. Il se passa bien une heure avant qu'un événement trouble la monotonie des lieux. Ils étaient encore dans la foret, mais les chevaliers avaient décidé de descendre de cheval car de toute façon Merlin marchait trop lentement pour eux. Alors ils le suivaient en tenant la bride de leur chevaux respectif mais d'un coup un fracas monstre se fit entendre dans la nuit silencieuse. Aussi tôt les chevaliers se retournèrent pour voir leur camarade étalé par terre.

« Gauvain!» fit le roi en chuchotant désespéré et inquiet. Le chevalier leva sa main pour montrer qu'il allait bien. Alors que le groupe regarda Merlin avec anxiété.

"Désoler ... J'ai prit une racine dans les pieds » s'excusa Gauvain en chuchotant alors que le groupe avait retenu leur respiration en attendant la catastrophe, car de toute façon ils ne pouvaient plus se cacher maintenant... Gauvain se releva et fronça les sourcils lui aussi. Merlin avait continué son chemin comme si de rien était et n'avait même pas retourner la tête. Le groupe resta étonné et troublé... Merlin ne les avait même pas entendu et pourtant ils avaient fait du bruit ...

« Mais...» commença Elyan

« Comment s'est possible qu'il n'est même pas réagit... » remarqua Perceval ne comprenant rien. Le groupe réfléchis un peu alors que Merlin continuait d'avancer.

Puis soudain Léon grimaça

« Dite, je viens d'avoir une pensée vraiment pas joyeuse qui pourrait expliquer certaines choses... » fit le chevalier et les autres le regardèrent étonnés et désireux qu'il partage ses pensées.

Léon soupira, priant pour ne pas avoir raison

« Et si il était ensorcelé ...» annonça t-il et le silence se fit. Aucun n'osait imaginer cela et pourtant plus ils réfléchissaient et plus cela prenait sens.

« C'est pas si idiot que ça... Si il n'est pas lui même sa pourrait expliquer pourquoi il n'a pas réagis au bruit... Et pourquoi il ère comme ça sans but...» résonna Elyan alors que Arthur regardait son serviteur au loin avec peine. Il ne savait que dire ni penser mais le pire c'est que ça pouvait être vrais.

« Si c'est vraiment le cas... Alors nous avons bien fait de le suivre...« fit Perceval et Gauvain ajouta

« nous verrons bien pour l'instant suivons le et nous verrons en conséquence. On ne peut rien affirmer pour l'instant... »

« Oui...» fit le roi, la voix vide de émotions. Il ne pouvait pas le croire : son petit Merlin innocent, ensorcelé... Ou il ne voulait pas le croire... Son esprit se refusait à toute approche du sujet. Trop terrifié de se qu'il pourrait éventuellement dire.

Les chevaliers continuèrent de suivre Merlin, l'atmosphère plus lourde que jamais. Le cœur aussi...

Ils avaient décidé de garder la même Tactique. Le suivre de loin en attendant tout mouvement inhabituel pour intervenir. ..

Arthur était dans ses pensées. Son petit serviteur innocent, son ami très cher, était ensorcelé... Non il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre a pensé cela, et pourtant...

La raison parlait fort mais Arthur parvenait encore à la faire taire. Il voulait attendre d'avoir une preuve irréfutable pour se laisser penser comme cela... Son cœur désespérait et il avait peur. bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais...

Mais une chose était sur, quoi que Merlin avait comme ennui, Il se bâterait pour lui. Et même si il devait avoir à faire à la magie pour ça!

Au bout d'en y temps les chevaliers purent voire la lumière se lever et leur étonnement se mêla à leur bâillement

« Cela fait une nuit entière que nous marchons... » fit signaler Perceval alors que Gauvain bayait

« Ca on a remarqué...» se plaignis t-il épuisé, Léon fit doucement alors que Merlin était toujours en vue

« Au moins on peu voir ou on vas maintenant, et on risque pas de se pendre des racines » fit il avec reproche. Gauvain de défendu immédiatement

" Hey! C'est pas de ma faute si la foret n'est pas plate comme la cour du château» protesta le chevalier, ses compagnons rigolèrent légèrement. Mais d'un coup Elyan, qui était en trin de regarder les alentours avec la lumière retrouver du matin, fit

« Je sais où il va!" s'exclama -il et les autres s'étonnèrent avant d'être pendu à ses lèvres pour l'explication.

« J'ai souvent prit cette route lors de mes patrouilles...Y a un lac tout près, juste derrière le tournant» expliqua t-il en montrant le dit tournant qu'ils voyaient un peu plus loin ou était merlin et Gauvain s'exclama son tour

« Oh tu veux dire le lac d'Avalon! Moi aussi je passe par la de temps en temps! Ce lac m'a toujours foutu les jetons ! Il y règne une énergie bizarre... » fit Gauvain et Arthur fronça les sourcils alors que Elyan hochait la tête bien d'accord.

« Comment ça une énergie bizarre?» demanda le roi et Gauvain expliqua

« Ouais c'est très étrange, le lac en lui même est plus profond qu'un puits sans fond et en même temps les nuages s'y reflète comme dans un miroirs, si on le regarde trop c'est hypnotisant on pourrait avoir envie d'y rentrer sans aucune raison! Mais plus que ça :son atmosphère est étrange...C'est calme et lourd à la fois comme si l'air était surcharger de... » commença t- il et il se tut alors qu'il allait au bout de ses réfléxctions dans sa tête. Mais pas la peine, le roi avait compris

« De magie!» s'exclama le roi avec hantise alors que les chevaliers réalisèrent les choses, puis ils se tournèrent vers merlin qui s'y dirigeait inexorablement...

Arthur se remit en selle, aillant toute les preuves qu'il voulait maintenant et les chevaliers en firent de même avant de partir au galop à la suite de Merlin.

Lancer au galop, les chevaux comblèrent vite les dizaines de mêtres qui se trouvait entre eux et Merlin.

Mais trop tard : les chevaliers virent avec effroi le lac se refléter devent Merlin. Pire encore Merlin s'avençait toujours vers lui, hypnotisé comme l'avait prédis Gauvain.

Arthur poussa son cheval plus vite. Le cœur effondré et paniqué à la vue de Merlin qui retirait doucement sa cape en la laissant tomber devant l'eau du lac avant de mettre le premier pied dans celui ci.

Mais pire encore !

Les chevaliers et le roi virent une silhouette sous la surface de l'eau apparaître: une femme au regard dorer et impatient. Elle attendait clairement sa proie. Pres à surgir et à le traîner vers les profondeurs, telle la diablesse qu'elle était, Selon le point de vue du roi et de chevaliers, bien sur : Cette femme n'était que démon et magie. Et Merlin courait droit dans son piège, hypnotisé par son sortilège...

Les chevaliers n'étaient qu'a quelques mètres de Merlin, mais déjà celui-ci avait de l'eau jusque au genoux et levait les bras telle une offrande au lac...

Arthur voyant cela poussa un cri, espérant sortir son serviteur de sa torpeur

« MERLIN! » cria le roi désespéré. Le serviteur se retourna au son mais déjà ses yeux ne voyait plus le monde devant lui. Son cerveau ne comprit pas se qui se passait et merlin se laissa tomber en arrière dans l'eau du lac, les bras en étoile, les yeux fermé, provocant des éclaboussures autour de lui alors que l'eau se fermait tel un piège sur son corps

« Non!» hurla Arthur.

Mais à la seconde ou Merlin toucha l'eau : la fameuse silhouette se releva de celle ci, glorieuse et belle, les pans de sa belle robe trainait sur la surface de l'eau sur le quel elle se tenait, comme par miracle. elle n'était même pas mouillée, on n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'elle venait littéralement de sortir de l'eau...

Mais les chevaliers n'avaient pas ça en tête, ils n'avaient même pas regarder la femme en détails, obnubilé par merlin qu'il fallait sauver ! Ils sautèrent de cheval à peine ceux ci arrêté, armes en main et se préparèrent au combat

« Rend moi mon serviteur SORCIÈRE!» tonna Arthur, Excalibur en main alors qu'il courait vers le lac, près a frappé, les chevaliers après lui!

La sorcière, Freya en faite :mais ça ils l'ignorait regarda les chevaliers devant elle, le regard brillant de force et de détermination, à la limite du féroce; et leva les bras pour assigner une violente vague de magie qui repoussa les chevaliers et le roi loin de son précieux et merveilleux Merlin...

Elle l'avait attendu toute la nuit sachant qu'il allaitvenir. Elle l'avait sentit. Et elle n'allait pas laisser un roi et quelque chevaliers gâcher tout les effort de son bien-aimé pour se reposer. Furent-ils le roi Arthur lui même et ses chevaliers de la table ronde!

Merlin comptait sur elle et elle avait bien l'intention de le défendre comme il se doit!

. . .

Et voila! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!

J' éssayerait d'être moins longue pour le prochain chapitre, encore dessolée!

Bye bye


End file.
